


Winter Getaway

by Shizayah



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blushing, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, More Cuddling, Pointless conversations, Shizaya - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, everything is cold af, izaya being a lil shit, mentions of kida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizayah/pseuds/Shizayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in Ikeburoko figures out that shizaya got together which leads to them taking break from their gossip. A winter getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Getaway

 

A shiver ran down Izaya's spine as stepped into the balcony. 

He was on the seventeenth floor of this glorious six star hotel which he booked for his getaway with his boyfriend. A break from Ikebukuro where for weeks, the only topic that was being talked about was them being together. The two of the most intimidating men of Ikebukuro.

It had been a month since they started dating but somehow everyone just realised that a few weeks ago and the news spread like wildfire, making them the never ending topic of Ikebukuro from which they needed a break. 

And so here they were in Germany.

The freezing cold December breeze hit his pale skin turning it cherry red as he hugged himself and pulled the hood up of his black hoody. He regretted not changing into something that wasn't his shorts that he slept in before coming to the balcony. 

But he didn't really wanna go inside and change. Because he was quite enjoying the scenery before him. The fogged up city appearing faded from so far up, the clear blue sky hiding behind the thick clouds, the cold wind hitting his skin, and now, a warm pair of hands wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer to that warm body.

Izaya smiled as he felt his lover bury his head on his clothe covered neck and sighed satisfied. 

"'Mornin' Shizu-chan. Had a good sleep?" Izaya asked, as he ruffled the blonde mass of hair above his shoulder.

"Mm...I was until someone got up and left me feelin' all cold. Come back to bed...'s too early 'n too cold..." The blonde mumbled against Izaya's hoody and the raven giggled.

"You're cute in the morning Shizu-chan. M'kay, lets go back to bed." Izaya smiled as he turned around, making Shizuo lift his head from his shoulder. The blonde looked down at Izaya and sleepily kissed his nose, which was red from the cold.

It honestly baffled Shizuo how much his feeling changed towards the raven. A few weeks ago if you would've just mentioned Izaya's name, he would have hurled the nearest object at your face.

But now here he was. Lovestruck about the same man he wanted to beat up so bad a few months a ago.

He just was so beautiful. Shizuo couldn't believe how he hadn't noticed this before. Well, neither of them was really able to even stand each other in the same room before so the past didn't really matter anymore to Shizuo.

What mattered was this moment. This moment where he was looking down at the shorter man. His cheeks flushed from the cold, a gentle smile -unlike his previous devious ones- on his lips, his short bangs gently fluttering in the wind, those crimson eyes staring at him with this adoring look. Shizuo couldn't help but just stare at the shorter man. He really was a piece of work.

"Shizu-chan...stop staring! Don't analyse my features, it makes me feel like you're searching for my flaws...as if I have any." Izaya smirked.

And there he was. Back to the cocky little shit he was.

"Why do you always ruin everything, you damn flea?" Shizuo groaned, not really angry. "It was suppose to go romantically. I was suppose to tell you how you're beautiful and you were suppose to blush like a school girl." The blonde laughed a bit, a little less sleepy now. But he still wanted to go to bed and cuddle with Izaya.

Izaya laughed at the blondes words and wrapped his his arms around him.

"Well we aren't really a cheesy couple, are we? Cupid could pull a fatality on us with its bows and you'd still be your protozoic self and me, the obnoxious Orihara." The raven giggled making the blonde roll his eyes with a light chuckle. He couldn't agree more.

"Now, carry me to bed you brute!" Izaya whined jokingly and Shizuo was quick to obey.

He lifted to smaller and much lighter and up the ground and threw him on his shoulder carrying him inside the hotel room as the raven giggled.

Shizuo grinned as he threw him on the bed carelessly and crawled up himself before crawling underneath the blanket as Izaya followed.

"You're such a brute, Shizu-chan...be more gentle! I almost bounced off the bed!" Izaya childishly complained as he snuggled closer to Shizuo, burying his head in his chest.

"Oh shut up, Izaya-kun. You know, I wont ever try to hurt you intentionally anymore." Shizuo said as he wrapped his hands around Izaya's smaller figure.

Hearing that, Izaya's cheeks flushed. No one ever said these kinds of stuff to him before, no one ever really cared this much about him before and it was hard to get used to such comments. Especially coming from Shizuo. 

Izaya tried to hide his face even deeper inside shizuo's chest, hugging him closer, but Shizuo could still see his ears which turned red as well. The blonde smiled at the thought of Izaya blushing. God, this little shit really was cute!

"Except...except maybe when you're being a narcissistic asshole. Then I'd definitely flick you in the head for sure." Shizuo said with a smirk.

Izaya immediately looked up at him and playfully nudged his chest and laughed a little at a memory.

"Heh...I heard you flicked Kida-kun's forehead once and he did a total three sixty flip." Izaya laughed at the thought. Shizuo laughed along at the memory.

"Yeah, man..." Shizuo chuckled at the memory. "Then again, whose fault was that, that he ended up in that situation in front if me, I wonder..." The blonde sarcastically wondered. 

"Yeah me too..." Izaya joked and Shizuo rolled his eyes. 

After that they just laid there snuggling close to each other, nuzzling their noses once in a while, and playing with each others hair.

Izaya played his the dyed blonde locks as Shizuo stared at his face taking in his beauty. 

He just has to say it now.

"Hey, Izaya?" Shizuo softly asked rubbing patterns on the ravens back, making him shiver.

"Hmm?" He answered too busy mindlessly playing with his lovers hair.

"I love you." 

Izaya just stared at him for a few seconds before smirking.

"I love me too!" He shouted out making a vein pop in Shizuo's head.

"Why, you little..." Shizuo pounced on him as he tried to get away.

At least turning away hid his ridiculously red face from the blonde.

'I love you too'

**Author's Note:**

> Take this tooth rotting fluff! *throws it at your face* 
> 
> Also i don't know why i chose germany lol just roll with it
> 
> But i hope you guys liked it! :D xx


End file.
